


Can I wake you up?

by RodRedRen



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warming Up, sieren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodRedRen/pseuds/RodRedRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren Walker, el primero de todos, el mejor amigo no-muerto para siempre de Amy, estaba perdiendo la cabeza de forma vertiginosa, y sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I wake you up?

Kieren Walker, el primero de todos, el mejor amigo no-muerto para siempre de Amy, estaba perdiendo la cabeza de forma vertiginosa, y sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban.

Sus movimientos nerviosos y mucho mas torpes de lo habitual estaban demostrando que la emoción desequilibrante estaba ocupando su cuerpo y mente, manteniendo un ritmo errático en la vida del siempre joven, haciéndole tartamudear y otros actos que eran por demás penosos. Simon y él cada vez pasaban mas tiempo juntos, acomodados en el bungalow en el que una vez estuvo la otra chica, sin mover ni una de sus pertenencias, no se atrevían. Simon le había dicho los detalles de su muerte y él, por su parte, le había contado sobre Rick con muchos nervios. Sí, él y el discípulo se habían besado ya un par de veces pero, a pesar de todo, la inseguridad aun existía.

En fin, ¿la razón de sus nervios? El cumpleaños del Moreno. Nunca había pensado, después de su muerte, en qué le podría regalar a alguien más. Claro que el regalo de Amy era una cosa muy distinta, ella ya estaba muerta, muy muerta, y enterrada bajo tres metros de solida tierra húmeda y jamás lo iba a ver, incluso si se levantaba de nuevo ya estaría el papel bastante manchado e indiferenciable. Cuánto la necesitaba en este momento.

Por otro lado, Kieren tenia que lidiar con manos temblorosas, su diestra no ayudaba a plasmar en el papel todo lo que quería, una línea mal hecha, otra desviada... No le gustaba presentar un trabajo desprolijo, y menos cuando era para una persona tan importante. Asumía que era por el estrés, y termino estampando un par de veces su cabeza contra el escritorio sin saber qué diablos hacer. Es decir, ¡Era un regalo para un cumpleaños en menos de una semana! Y no había visto a Simon desde una semana y media atrás, Kieren tenia que alejarse para mantener su cabeza clara y poder discernir que hacer entre todas sus ideas, una con una reacción mas exagerada que la otra.

Su mini ataque de pánico fue apagado por la vibración de su teléfono dentro de su pantalón, haciéndole saltar mas de treinta centímetros de la silla en la que estaba sentado y romper la punta de uno de sus lápices de dibujo. Mascullo una maldición y saco su teléfono con manos temblorosas, mirando la pantalla con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de presión al recordar su misión.

> ***Hey, Kieren, ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo? Encontré un par de poemas que**  
>  **Enviado por: Simon Monroe a las 22:43:12***

El Rubio cereza se quedo mirando el mensaje con una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente el otro lo había borrado y lo había escrito de nuevo, para borrarlo y no enviarlo, pero sabia que Simon...

**BRRRR**

...Odiaba su teléfono móvil pues la pantalla era muy pequeña, y solía pulsar lo que no quería.

> ***Se supone que eso no se iba a enviar. Siento si te he levantado. Kieren, buenas noches. De nuevo, disculpa.**  
>  **Enviado por: Simon Monroe a las 22:45:32***

Le sonrió al teléfono y suspiro con la respiración entrecortada para intentar asegurarse de escribir una respuesta acertada

> ***¿Poemas nuevos o un libro nuevo? Cuéntame, estoy muy despierto.**  
>  **Enviado a las 22:46:12***

Y no era mentira, estaba decidiendo el dibujar una ilustración de cuerpo completo o simplemente ir por un retrato, simple y fácil... Pero no era lo que el quería: no era lo que debía regalarle a alguien tan especial como Simon, y eso le amargaba. Sin dudas era un artista bastante bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para alguien como el que iba a recibirlo en caso de que lo hiciera.

Kieren se la había pasado unos días sin hablar mucho con Simon, le ponía nervioso, y Simon, por su lado, estaba preocupado pero mantenía su silencio por respeto al menor, por respeto al que era el objeto de su adoración.

**BRRRRRR**

> ***No, no te preocupes. Duerme bien.**  
>  **Enviado por: Simon Monroe 22:50:0***

El Rubio negó con su cabeza gacha, sabiendo que el otro se estaba disculpando... Y no lo culpaba, su vida no había sido fácil, pero realmente no sabia qué hacer para que el otro se sintiera seguro con su compañía, qué táctica usar para abrirle a él y saber que no planeaba hacerle daño como muchos otros.

Simon era un gran símbolo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, y eso le frustraba. Metió el lápiz en el estuche y cerro el block de dibujo, dejándolo sobre su escritorio mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama. Era inútil, no podría dibujar ni una línea bien, y menos sin una foto para tener un modelo.

> ***Simon...**  
>  **Enviado a las 22:52:37***

Conecto el teléfono al cargador y lo dejo sobre la mesilla de noche, caminando en su pijama hasta el baño para lavarse los dientes -habito que aun conservaba-. No se ponía el maquillaje, no se lo pondría mas después de ese momento en el que había decidido dejar de huir y simplemente mostrar lo que era, y se le debía mucho a Amy... Y a Simon.

**BRRRRR... BRRRRR... BRRRR...**

El jovencito alzo un ceja y posteriormente la hundió, ¿Quien le estaría llamando a estas horas? No sabia, pero termino de asearse y corrió hasta su cuarto como un cervatillo, torpe.

> ***LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE: Simon Monroe**  
>  **Aceptar/Rechazar***

El corazón, si aun le sirviera, estaría latiendo a mil por segundo, y estaría sudando frío, ademas de tener la boca seca, pero ya eso no ocurría. Estaba muy muerto como para tener esas reacciones normales en un muchacho enamorado.

"¡S-Simon!" contesto cayendo a la cama de una forma poco normal, pues se había tropezado con la cama y, si pudiera sentir, estaría llorando del dolor. Maldito dedo meñique del pie que siempre parece llevarse todo a su paso.

"Kieren, si es mal momento, puedo llamar mañana." murmuro su respuesta con voz siempre apagada. No estaba sorprendido, Kieren estaba evitándole a toda costa y, en parte, lo entendía. Kieren era perfecto, era la luz del ocaso mas bello que alguna vez habría visto en Irlanda, y èl era simplemente oscuridad, una noche sin estrellas en el extremo más oscuro del mundo.

"¡N-no! No, digo, no cuelgues, estaba terminando algunas cosas y ya estaba desocupado y muy despierto."

"Kieren, no tienes que mentirme."

Al joven siempre le había gustado escuchar su nombre de los labios del otro, acariciaba cada sílaba como si ellas fueran preciosas, le hacia sentir como nunca... Y es que Rick había sido un "amigo" patético respecto a esas cosas que cada amante debería ya tener claro. Rick era agresivo, Rick sentía pena de ser diferente, Rick debía ser la viva imagen de su padre.

"No, Simon, no te estoy mintiendo, lo juro. Cuéntame, recita uno de esos poemas que encontraste nuevos para mi." sabia que la ultima frase era clave para la "confesión" del mayor, para hacer que hablara por fin. Kieren sabia que era necesario para que el otro se sintiera cómodo, no le gustaba dar ordenes, pero el discípulo parecía disfrutar al recibirías y ejecutarlas.

El moreno miro con sus ojos cansados la pagina en la que tenia abierta el poemario, negando a leérselo a Kieren. No era necesario preocuparle con una lectura así.

> _Todos me piden que dé saltos, que tonifique y que futbole, que corra, que nade y que vuele. Muy bien._  
>  _Todos me aconsejan reposo, todos me destinan doctores, mirándome de cierta manera. ¿Qué pasa?_  
>  _Todos me aconsejan que viaje, que entre y que salga, que no viaje, que me muera y que no me muera. No importa._  
>  _Todos ven las dificultades de mis vísceras sorprendidas por radioterribles retratos. No estoy de acuerdo._  
>  _Todos pican mi poesía con invencibles tenedores buscando, sin duda, una mosca, Tengo miedo._  
>  _Tengo miedo de todo el mundo, del agua fría, de la muerte. Soy como todos los mortales, inaplazable._  
>  _Por eso en estos cortos días no voy a tomarlos en cuenta, voy a abrirme y voy a encerrarme con mi más pérfido enemigo._  
>  Pablo Neruda.

Negó de nuevo, pasando la pagina con rapidez, encontrando uno que le parecía decente para los oídos del chico, comenzando a leerlo con un tono sublime y solemne.

" _Verdades que en sonrisa alguna En su oro haya bañado... ¡Cuan indómitas, cuan verdes y cuan ásperas verdades! En torno mio guardan impacientes._  
 _Verdad quiero para nuestros pies, Verdad que a la danza nos invitan_ "

El otro se quedo callado esperando respuesta de el joven, acunando el teléfono contra su oreja para escuchar algo, cualquier cosa, una respiración, movimiento... Algo.

"Simon... Es precioso." dijo Kieren sin palabras ya enterrado en las sabanas, no sentía frío pero le gustaba saber que estaba bien envuelto en ellas.

"¿De... verdad?" pregunto el otro mientras una sonrisa mas bien escueta y fallida adornaba su rostro, se sentía un tanto feliz y tranquilo, contento de que le hubiese gustado a Kieren. "Yo... Debería colgar, ya es tarde y..."

"Simon, podemos quedarnos hablando hasta la hora que queramos, no seas absurdo" contesto el rubio sonriendo ladino, le había hablado con un tono delicado, pues sabia que el pelinegro era rápido para tergiversar una frase en su contra.

Y así lo hicieron, aunque Kieren fue el primero en caer dormido con el teléfono en su oreja y su boca sobre el micrófono del mismo, provocando que Simon tuviera un nuevo conocimiento sobre el: Kieren roncaba.

 

Al levantarse el sol, a cuatro días de el evento que quería postergar por razones claramente obvias, algo singular paso... Al despertar, su almohada de color azul estaba manchada completamente por ese liquido odioso que casi parecía petróleo, sangre podrida, sangre que podría anunciar que quizás estaba convirtiéndose de nuevo en zombie. No le gustaba pensar en eso, y menos con el peligro inminente de no poder entregarle el regalo al moreno. No le gustaba la idea de preocuparse mas por el que por la persona con la que compartía su vida después de la muerte. Debía ser considerado, empatico, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer, así que se olvido muy lentamente de ese incidente luego de poner una funda nueva en su almohada.

Por su parte, Kieren, a medida que los días pasaban se volvía mas loco, pues realmente seguía sin ideas de que regalarle a Simon y, no. No le pediría consejos a Jem, probablemente le diría "Anda, ve a hacerle un trabajillo oral a tu novio, Kieren, maldita sea" y Kieren saldría sonrojado por razones obvias y cara de circunstancias, Kieren y Simon no eran nada oficial pero todos, absolutamente todos en el pueblo creían que ellos eran algo, que eran pareja, novios, amantes, /algo/ tenían que ser, pues Kieren de vez en cuando robaba besos a Simon, y Simon también hacia lo propio, pidiendo primero permiso con su acercamiento para saber si Kieren consentía su idea... Pero lo cierto es que, con todas esas muestras, ellos dos jamás habían hablado de lo que significaban el uno para el otro, jamas habían establecido los limites y, jamas de los jamases, se habían preguntado lo que eran. Kieren no sabia por que, pero el tema estaba al aire, esperando a ser atrapado como una mariposa.

 

Por fin llego el día tan esperado y Kieren, en su escritorio, no había conseguido dormir ni un poco y sin pensarlo algo estaba cambiando en su interior, sus movimientos no eran tan tiesos y lánguidos, y terriblemente chuecos, ahora eran firmes e igual de torpes, pero era una característica del rubio, así que realmente poco importaría cuando se hubiese dado cuenta. Su piel era ahora rosada y el color había vuelto a sus orbes, poca cuenta se dio de eso cuando se fue a lavar los dientes, obviando esa sensación tan horrible de quemazón en su garganta, no sabia que era exactamente pero... ¿Que importaba? El block estaba puesto con una cinta azul y plateada en su escritorio, con unas pequeñas palabras escritas en la parte de atrás, palabras que solamente Simon podría leer.

Acomodó su camiseta y toda la indumentaria que llevaría hoy, nada formal pero si bastante alegre, contrastaría con Simon, pero este era su día. Salio de la casa con la promesa de traer a Simon para el almuerzo luego de acomodar un cabello molesto y travieso, acomodándolo bien. Todo tenia que estar perfecto. Correteo hasta el bungalow y se detuvo a mitad de camino con el regalo debajo del brazo y el lazo acomodado de tal manera para que no quedase plano. Su corazón latía de forma desaforada por la carrera.

Su corazón.

Su corazón estaba latiendo.

Su corazón estaba latiendo y estaba vivo.

Simon, quien había visto todo por la ventana de la vivienda, esbozo una escueta sonrisa, como las suyas, como era el. Un hombre escueto, deshecho por las circunstancias del camino empinado que había sido su vida. Salio de el bungalow y le espero afuera, sabiendo que no imaginaba el rubor en las mejillas de Kieren. El muchacho, cuando se recupero, corrió hasta Simon con la respiración mas agitada que había tenido en unos cinco años y unos cuantos meses, para redondear, seis años sin sentir el ardor en sus pulmones al ser usados de esa forma tan violenta de pronto. El chico, emocionado, abrazo al hombre, dejando un beso mas cerca de sus labios que de su mejilla, pero eso no importaba, porque ahora estaba mirando a los ojos---

Ojos claros, claros y cristalinos de Simon.

Simon también tenia color en sus mejillas, Simon también tenia unos ojos /normales/ pero anormalmente hermosos... Y en ese momento el chico poso una mano sobre el pecho del hombre, justo en su lado izquierdo, percibiendo aquel suave latir de ese corazón, sonriendo como un loco idiota, un retrasado, al mover la cabeza al ritmo del compás natural. Simon también hizo lo propio, ambos estaban como dos estúpidos -para los vivos- de pie, en silencio, y tocándose sus pechos. Cualquiera les hubiese gritado algo, pero ellos no le habrían escuchado. Después de unos segundos sin respirar, Kieren inhalo repentinamente, había olvidado llenar sus pulmones de ese aire tan vital, y le entrego el block al hombre frente a el, empujándolo con suavidad para que entrase. Simon apretó el block contra su pecho sin necesidad de abrirlo pues ya el mismo hecho de sentir aquel regalo en sus dedos era la mejor de las sensaciones que existían en el mundo. ¿Cuando le habia importado a alguien? Nunca. Solamente en la ULA, pero realmente ellos no eran tan importantes como el muchachito, y luego de eso, puso un cd sobre la tapa del primer regalo con una portada hecha por el mismo en la que claramente se leia la dedicatoria, de quien era y el nombre: "Canciones para Simon" en un papel casi negro y doblado, adornado con detalles blancos.

"Kieren... Kieren, no me malentiendas, ¿Si? Juro que no lo digo por mal, pero, ¿A que vienen estos regalos?" pregunto el hombre con suavidad, Kieren lo veía como si fuese un cachorrillo que ha girado la cabeza y no entendía, y eso le enternecía.

Dejo una mano sobre la pierna del moreno y le hablo como a un niño, haciéndole entender. "Es tu cumpleaños, Simon, ¿No lo recuerdas? Hubiese hecho un pastel, pero luego recorde que estabamos muertos, en pasado, ahora estamos mas vivos que nunca." dijo el muchacho con un humor excepcional, ahora estaba vivo, ahora podría estar seguro de tantas cosas... Y que Simon estuviese vivo también facilitaba muchísimo las cosas.

"¿Mi... Cumpleaños?"

"Si, Simon, y por fin vas a tener 33." infantil como era el chico, pico sus costillas con un dedo, aprovechando se de que podía sentir por fin, y le hizo cosquillas. "y por eso te he traído regalos, porque es costumbre... Pero también tengo que decirte que papá y mamá te quieren en casa para el almuerzo, uno que al fin comeremos." prometió el menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quizás mas cercano a el que nunca, pero el calor de la piel del mayor era adictivo, y eso que cargaba uno de esos jumpers raídos y usados, rasgo que distinguía a Simon de los demás.

"Kieren, ellos no pueden querer eso, ¿O si? Digo, mi cumpleaños no es nada important---" en ese momento Kieren puso su mano, cálida, sobre la boca rosada del Moreno para callarlo inmediatamente. No le gustaba que se denigrara asi.

"No te atrevas a decir eso, Simon Monroe Ahora, abre tus regalos, dime que son asquerosos y vamos a casa antes de que mama mande a Jem a buscarnos." dijo como una orden falsa, orden que Simon cumplió con total diligencia, dejando el cd a un lado pues ya sabia que era, pero el block no. Lo primero que se encontró al abrir era uno de los poemas favoritos de Simon, cuyo autor no poda recordar por cuestiones del destino.

"Ahora puedo oírte, puedo sentir tu silencio, puedo recorrer tus besos y soñar tus labios, puedo hasta escuchar tu melodía, aún cuando estés lejos y seas todo nostalgia... Kieren, esto... Esto es maravilloso." dijo el otro sin mas palabras que decir, era la verdad, hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía un regalo...

"Y aun no termina, sigue viendolo, Sim---"

"Kieren, te amo." las palabras salieron atropelladas de la boca del hombre que agachaba la cabeza por miedo a ser rechazado. Kieren, por su parte, boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua sin entender, entendiendo, lo que pasaba.

Segundos después sonrió con todos sus dientes blancos, emocionado por la confesión antes de darle un pequeño pico en sus labios... Vivos y enamorados, ahora sí que nadie podría con eso. No hacia falta responder, ya todo estaba mas que dicho con su acción. Aceptaba la confesión y le había hecho saber con su beso que el también sentía lo mismo por el que casi le había asesinado aquel día.

 

**Extended ending**

Jem estaba sentada en el suelo con sus audífonos puestos a todo volumen, escuchando cualquier canción de punk o hard rock que pudiese encontrar en su iPod, Sue y su esposo estaban uno al lado del otro en el sofá mas pequeño, disfrutando de la televisión y de un programa que, al juicio extravagante de Steve, era pésimo.. Y finalmente, Simon y Kieren yacían en el sofá mas grande, el que estaba frente a la televisión. Kieren tenia la cabeza de Simon en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos negros mientras sonreía con suavidad, calmado, feliz y, sobre todo, muy lleno de comida, y eso que había tomado solo bocados de las papas y la carne; y Simon estaba acostado, jugando con la nueva corbata que el papá de Kieren le había dado y manteniendo el reloj que Sue le había dado en su muñeca, junto con la pulsera que Jem le había regalado.

Cada quien había dado un regalo al hombre que hoy cumplía 33 años, haciéndole sentir de nuevo como en casa. Completo y querido. Y ademas, vivo. Al fin el destino le sonreía por completo y era libre, era libre de el profeta, libre de sus seguidores, libre de todo eso que sujetaba la muerte sobre él, aunque eso no era realmente malo, tener una filosofía para vivir estaba bien, pero Kieren le había enseñado a descubrir que las que eran extremistas estaban lejos de ser sanas, y ahora quería ser mas sano que nunca. Sin adicciones nocivas, solo Kieren y su familia.

"Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido... Gracias, Kieren." dijo el hombre con la sonrisa mas grande -apenas un poco mas de las pequeñas normales- que jamas pudo tener en su rostro.

"Agradece cuando estemos en condiciones, Simon, ahora no, puedo vomitarte /comida/ y no bilis negra en la cara." bromeo el Rubio, sintiendo como la mano del otro buscaba la suya libre para juntar sus dedos y dejar un beso en la del chico, respirando con tranquilidad, su cuerpo completamente relajado, compatible con sus suaves y cálidos pensamientos.

De verdad estaba emocionado y tocado por los gestos, eran mas de lo que jamas podría pedir. La memoria de su padre llorando y posteriormente sacándolo de su casa y dejandolo sin techo casi parecía una cosa lejana, una herida que ya había sanado y que, si aun se veia, el ya no sentía dolor, estaba con la familia de Kieren...

Su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, ¡Ta-da! Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños y espero que a esa persona le guste muchísimo.
> 
> Muchísimos kudos para [Kiriahtan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/), por ser mi beta a la velocidad de la luz. ¡Sin él no tendría esto!


End file.
